This invention relates to the fabrication of semiconductor devices and especially to the improvement of ohmic contacts in group III-V semiconductor materials.
It has been a problem to provide satisfactory ohmic contacts in III-V type semiconductor materials, such as semiinsulating (S.I.) GaAs. When heavily implanted with Si, for example, self-compensating Si-Si complexes are frequently formed which are electrically neutral, thereby preventing formation of good ohmic contacts.